


New toys 3

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, S/M, Series, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get another new toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	New toys 3

## New toys 3

#### by Selena

  
  
  
  
This story is a sequel to: New toys 2

* * *

New toys 3 

Blair tugged ineffectively at the police issue handcuffs holding his hands to the railings. He let out a small moan as he felt hands sliding over his sweat soaked body. The hands fluttered over his skin, stroking the soft fuzz on his chest, twisting his nipple. He groaned as he felt teeth against the sensitive nub. 

"Ahhhhhh, Jiiiiiiim!" Blair moaned, arching his back in an effort to get closer to those teasing hands which were retracting away from him 

"Hush now," Jim said soothingly as he rose from their shared bed. Blair writhed helplessly and Jim watched him for a few moments before retrieving a small object from the dresser. Slowly he crawled up the bed until he lay side by side with his lover. "You ok?" 

"Mmmmmmmmm" Blair moaned closing his eyes. Jim leaned down and planted a sort kiss ob Blair's forehead while one hand slid down to cup Blair's erection. Jim began to slowly stroke the shaft making Blair rise even more. Jim bent down and licked the droplets of pre cum from the head of Blair's cock, and then he pulled out the object he had taken from the dresser. He placed the Gladiator Guard around Blair's shaft and ball sac and snapped it into place. Blair let out a small gasp of pain. 

"Are you ok?" Jim asked. Blair just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Jim traced his fingers over Blair's imprisoned cock and balls and he felt Blair spasm beneath him. 

"Oh God! Jim!" Blair ground out, more pre cum dripping from his trapped erection. 

"Shhhhhhh" Jim cooed, "It's ok." He kissed Blair deeply, once more letting his hands wander over his body. letting them take in every bit of information his guide's over sensitized body had to offer, touching and tasting everything. 

* * *

End New toys 3 by Selena: kennedy_bowman@yahoo.co.uk  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
